It is an object of the invention to provide an automatic open and close device for a door that is superior in workability and maintenance and that is compact enough to be installed inside the groove portion of a lintel.
A first aspect of the invention is an automatic open and close device for a door having a stator of a moving-coil linear motor disposed on an upper end of the door movable along a groove portion formed in the lintel and a movable element that is movable relative to the stator and is fixed, i.e., fitted, to a groove portion of the lintel, wherein a rail member formed in three vertical stages is disposed in the groove portion of the lintel, the stator is slidably disposed in a middle stage of the rail member separately from the door, the movable element is accommodated in and fixed to an upper stage of the rail member, and a hanger with rollers attachable to the door is travellably disposed in a lower stage of the rail member, and the hanger and the stator are connected via a joint.
According to the above aspect, the automatic open and close device for the door has its major components integrated inside the rail member. Accordingly, the device may be easily installed and removed upon maintenance from below the lintel, making adjustment work on site unnecessary. Also, since the door need only be installed on the hanger, installation and removal thereof is easy.
A second aspect of the invention is an automatic open and close device for a door having a stator of a moving-coil linear motor disposed on an upper end of the door movable along a groove portion formed in the lintel and a movable element that is movable relative to the stator and is fixed, i.e., fitted, to a groove portion of the lintel, wherein a rail member formed in three vertical stages is disposed in the groove portion of the lintel, the stator is slidably disposed in a middle stage of the rail member separately from the door, the movable element is accommodated in and fixed to an upper stage of the rail member, and a pair of left and right hangers with rollers attachable to the door is travellably disposed in the lower stage of the rail member, wherein the stator further has, on a bottom face thereof in a longitudinal direction, a projection strip projecting toward the lower stage of the rail member, and each hanger and the stator being connected and made into one piece by installing each hanger to the door such that the projection strip is clamped between each hanger from both sides in the longitudinal direction.
In the automatic open and close device for the door in the second aspect, the connection between the stator disposed slidably in the middle stage of the rail member and the pair of left and right hangers with rollers travellably disposed in the lower stage of the rail member is achieved by clamping the projection strip provided on the lower face of the stator in the longitudinal direction thereof from both sides in the longitudinal direction by the pair of left and right hangers with rollers installed on the door. Accordingly, in addition to the effect obtained by the first aspect, the hanger with rollers can be replaced without removing the stator from the rail member, simplifying the replacement work and improving ease of maintenance.
A third aspect of the invention is an automatic open and close device for a door having a stator of a moving-coil linear motor disposed on an upper end of the door movable along a groove portion formed in the lintel and a movable element that is movable relative to the stator and is fixed, i.e., fitted, to a groove portion of the lintel, wherein a rail member formed in two vertical stages is disposed in the groove portion of the lintel, the stator is slidably disposed in an upper stage of the rail member separately from the door, the movable element is accommodated in and fixed to a portion thereabove, and a pair of left and right hangers with rollers that is attachable to the door is travellably disposed in the lower stage of the rail member, wherein the movable element is further provided with a space-keeping roller for maintaining a constant between the movable element and the stator which is attracted toward the movable element side due to the magnetic attraction acting between the movable element and the stator, and the stator further has, in a longitudinal direction of a lower face thereof, a projection strip projecting toward the lower stage of the rail member, and the hanger and the stator being connected and made into one piece by installing each hanger to the door such that the projection strip is clamped between each hanger from both sides of the longitudinal direction.
In the automatic open and close device for door in the second aspect, the connection between the stator disposed slidably in the middle stage of the rail member and the pair of left and right hangers with rollers travellably disposed in the lower stage of the rail member is achieved by clamping the projection strip provided on the lower face of the stator in the longitudinal direction thereof from both sides in the longitudinal direction by the pair of left and right hangers with rollers installed on the door. Accordingly, in addition to the effect obtained by the first aspect, the hanger with rollers can be replaced without removing the stator from the rail member, simplifying the replacement work and improving ease of maintenance.
A third aspect of the invention is an automatic open and close device for door having a stator of a moving-coil type linear motor disposed on an upper end of a door movable along a groove portion formed in the lintel and a movable element that is movable relative to the stator and is fixed to a groove portion of the lintel, wherein a rail member formed in two vertical stages is disposed in the groove portion of the lintel, the stator is slidably disposed in an upper stage of the rail member separately from the door, the movable element is accommodated in and fixed to a portion thereabove, and a pair of left and right hangers with rollers that is attachable to the door is travellably disposed in the lower stage of the rail member, wherein the movable element is further provided with a space-keeping roller for maintaining a constant between the movable element and the stator which is attracted toward the movable element side due to the magnetic attraction acting between the movable element and the stator, and the stator further has, in a longitudinal direction of a lower face thereof, a projection strip projecting toward the lower stage of the rail member, and the hanger and the stator being connected and made into one piece by installing the hanger to the door such that the projection strip is clamped between the hanger from both sides in the longitudinal direction.
In the third aspect, the stator is pulled toward the movable element by the magnetic attraction that acts between the movable element and the stator. Further, the space-keeping roller provided on the movable element keeps the distance between the movable element and the stator accommodated in the upper stage of the rail member constant. Thus, in addition to the effect obtained by the first aspect, a frictional resistance between the rail member and the stator upon opening and closing of the door can be reduced. Also, since the stator and the hanger with rollers are connected by clamping the projection strip provided on the lower face of the stator in the longitudinal direction thereof from both sides in the longitudinal direction with a pair of left and right hangers with rollers installed on the door, the hanger with rollers can be replaced without removing the stator from the rail member, simplifying the replacement work and improving ease of maintenance.
A fourth aspect of the invention is an automatic open and close device for a door having a stator of a moving-coil linear motor disposed on an upper end of a door movable along a groove portion formed in the lintel and the movable element that is movable relative to the stator and is fixed, i.e., fitted, to a groove portion of the lintel, wherein a rail member formed in two vertical stages is disposed in the groove portion of the lintel, the stator is slidably disposed in an upper stage of the rail member separately from the door, the movable element is accommodated in and fixed to a portion thereabove, and a pair of left and right hangers with rollers that is attachable to the door is travellably disposed in the lower stage of the rail member, and the stator has on both ends of the lower face thereof in the longitudinal direction an engagement portion engageable with each hanger, and each hanger and the stator are integrally connected by engaging with the engagement portion from both sides of the stator.
In the fourth aspect, the stator and the hanger with rollers are connected by engaging the hanger with rollers with the engagement portion provided on the lower face of the stator in the longitudinal direction thereof from both ends of the stator. Accordingly, in additions to the effect obtained by the first aspect, connecting and releasing of the stator and the hanger with rollers can be easily conducted inside the rail member, and the replacement work of the hanger with rollers becomes simple. Further, since the configuration is such that the stator is supported by the hanger with rollers in a state where the stator and the hanger with rollers are connected, the stator can be kept out of contact with the rail member and the movable element, thus making the operation of the linear motor smooth.